Traps and Zaps
by Silver Shad 112
Summary: Eggman is sick of losing to Sonic and the others. So he puts his high intelligence to the test.
1. It's a Trap!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except the plot, maybe.  
  
Traps & Zaps  
  
Chapter 1: It's a Trap!  
Sonic and the others sat on the couch, joking, playing. Knuckles and Rouge were play-fighting over the Master Emerald, while Sonic and Amy sat on the couch watching an action movie.  
  
Tails worked on his newest invention. He was working hard on a new upgrade for Shadow's body. The black and red hedgehog had been nearly killed when he fell to Earth, and his right arm and left foot were missing. Tails, of course, had replaced them, but they needed upgrades because their nemesis, Eggman, was becoming stronger.  
  
"Sonic, don't you ever train or something? I'm the one working to beat Eggman and you're just relaxing," Tails muttered to himself, just loud enough so Sonic could hear. "Eggman could attack us any min-"  
  
Tails lurched forward as a blast rocked the walls of the house. His pen flew out of his hand, and Tails couldn't have had a more shocked look on his face.  
  
"Sonic! He's back!"  
  
"Way past cool! This'll be easy just like last time!" Sonic stood up and ran out the door, laughing.  
  
But what he saw when he got outside made him freeze in his tracks.  
  
||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~| |~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||~~~||  
  
Mwahahah! I am so evil! Cliffie! Please review! 


	2. Silver Shadow

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except the plot, maybe.  
  
Traps & Zaps  
  
Chapter 2: Silver Shadow  
  
==============================================  
  
Sonic's eyes almost bulged out of his head.  
  
There stood a Badnik, looking back at Sonic. He was the same size as Sonic, but he looked absolutely different otherwise.  
  
The robot's eyes were the same shape, but instead of colored circles, they were black with unfilled circles of red in them for pupils. Every bit of his body was razor sharp. The color of its titanium plating was silver, and on the back of each hand was a curvy blue symbol.  
  
Some parts of his body, like near his foot, were lightened up a bit. The top of his head had a white-silver stripe on it. The Badnik's feet were able to swing in different directions, obviously screwed on.  
  
The Badnik began to speak.  
  
"I can tell you don't know me. My name is Silver Shadow," the thing said.  
  
Sonic shook a bit, and stood straight. He seemed to have recovered from shock.  
  
"I'm Sonic, a hedgehog who loves adventure!" Sonic stood up and almost laughed. He was obviously faking that he was stronger. Sonic knew by the looks of it that Silver Shadow would wipe him against the floor. "And I'm stronger than you!"  
  
Whoops. Big mistake.  
  
Silver Shadow flexed his claw-like fingers, and charged at Sonic. When he reached the blue hedgehog, he swung his fist hard. And connected.  
  
Sonic flew through the air and smashed into a tree. When the hero got down, Silver grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to a tree. Silver spread his finger-claws and the smooth palm was shown. The dark silver palm was smashed into Sonic's stomach, almost knocking the hero out cold. But it did knock the wind out of him.  
  
Sonic's eyes crossed, and he gasps for air. Silver kept pummeling him, and Tails heard it all from the inside of the house.  
  
"GUYS! This metal dude is beating the daylights out of Sonic!" Tails yelled.  
  
"Metal Sonic?" Knuckles asked, not looking up.  
  
"No, Metal was as strong as Sonic! This silver robot is creaming Sonic!"  
  
All of them stood up and ran out.  
  
"SONIKKU!" Amy yelled. Amy looked at Silver. "Stop hitting my Sonikku!" Amy drew the Piko Piko Hammer.  
  
Silver smirked, and let go of Sonic.  
  
"Master Eggman wishes to see you all in the Pyramid Base," he said, grabbing Sonic again. "And if you don't come, Sonic won't make it back here."  
  
Amy charged at Silver, enraged. "LET GO OF SONIKKU!"  
  
But Silver was gone. Vanished, using warp technology developed by Eggman.  
  
"I guess we have to go to Eggman this time," Knuckles observed. 


End file.
